Su pequeña
by Roulette Russian
Summary: Por que Charlie se había prometido devolverle el brillo a la mirada de su pequeña, su Bella y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.


:)

Disclaimer:_ Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer...lastimosamente._

Summary: _Por que Charlie se había prometido devolverle el brillo a la mirada de su pequeña, su Bella y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo._

_Para el reto "Palabras del Recuerdo" del foro LOL._

Palabra Clave:_ Brillo._

**_Su pequeña_**

Charlie volvió a suspirar en su escondite tras la pared, mientras veía a su niña apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio empañado de la ventana. Esperando.

Esperando algo que probablemente jamás llegaría.

Lo único que ella deseaba era salir de ese lugar, salir de ese infierno que llamaban Forks. Constantemente Charlie se culpaba del anormal comportamiento de su primogénita pero el desconocía por completo a su hija pese a vivir junto a ella, bajo el mismo techo, pero aun así separados.

Dia tras dia se repetía la misma rutina en la casa Swan, Charlie se levantaba a trabajar y hallaba a la joven Swan con una humeante taza de café negro entre sus pequeñas manos miraba los ojos de su hija, esos ojos que alguna vez, veranos atrás estaban llenos de preguntas y sonrisas, esos ojos que ahora en ese momento se apagaban, muriendo lentamente borrando cualquier rastro del brillo que antes los colmaban. Sus labios estirados en una tensa línea ya no relucían con ese color carmín que tanto los identificaba, ya no, ahora simplemente pálidos, calentados por la taza que constantemente llevaba hasta ellos, casi monótonamente.

Rápidamente incitado por el frío de aquella mañana tan común entre las demás que ya habían pasado se colocó la chaqueta de cuero que rezaba con letras impresas "Forks Police" para luego coger con cuidado su pistola enfundada en el pequeño comportamiento también hecho de cuero, de losayo contempló el rostro de su pequeña incomodarse al ver el arma del cual tantas veces le había advertido.

Pero lo que Charlie desconocía era que Bella, su pequeña niña, no le tenia miedo al arma… en estos momentos lo único que sentía al ver el objeto que tantas veces había observado minuciosamente era la tentación.

La tentación de acabar con el dolor que sentía y que en vano trataba esconder. Por que la partida del chico si la había afectado, más de lo que ella había imaginado, aun podía escuchar su voz susurrándole palabras dulces al oído y sus manos acunando las suyas, aun podía sentir la suave piel de sus mejillas rozándole, acariciándole el rostro y no había noche en que la joven Swan no recordara sus ojos. Los ojos de ese diablo que la había hechizado para luego dejarla de nuevo, para dejarla como al principio. Sola.

Con rapidez tomó el último sorbo de su bebida para luego desaparecer en las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, que se había convertido en su refugio y a la vez su infierno.

¿Cómo alguien podía irse y a la vez estar presente? Se cuestionaba con desesperación la joven mientras contemplaba la ventana, casi podía ver como él la cruzaba como hace pocas semanas lo había hecho, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la fantasía que había recreado su mente, traicionándola.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar la sonrisa del chico, la sonrisa que antes le pertenecía.

Y la idea de terminar con todo eso, con todos esos recuerdos de forma sencilla, rápida, volvió a cruzar su mente, pero rápidamente la desecho, y un sollozo desgarro su garganta con el solo hecho de pensar en hacer eso.

Los días pasaban unos tras otros, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses. Exactamente tres meses.

El ambiente en el hogar Swan era tenso, el silencio resguardaba el llanto nocturno de la joven, por que ella aún lloraba cada noche recordando lo que había pasado, recordando como había terminado y el olvido no era una opción para ella. No aún.

Porque el recuerdo del chico, el recuerdo de su amado Edward aun la torturaba a veces haciéndole llorar y otras sonreír, todavía no podía olvidarlo, o mas bien eso era lo que la chica se decía a si misma, tratando de convencerse, porque la verdadera razón era que no quería olvidarlo. No quería desechar aquellos recuerdos por mas tristes o felices que eran porque era lo único que la mantenía viva.

Esa noche Charlie llegó a la hora normal, con cautela atravesó el desván dejando en el camino la larga vara atada con el sedal que constituía su caña de pescar preferida, colgó su pequeño sombrero especial, el cual tantas veces Bella había caracterizado de ridículo.

El silencio anormal que envolvía la sala no lo alertó de lo que sucedía, si no los sollozos que lo acompañaban, caminó con agilidad hasta el comedor de donde provenían.

Y allí, estaba ella, su pequeño ángel, su pequeña niña, abrazaba sus rodillas construyendo su propio escudo, internándose en su propio mundo, otra vez.

Y como había hecho cada noche, Charlie, el padre de esa niña, la tomó en brazos y dejó que su ángel llorara en ellos, porque el no sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ese Cullen, le había robado a su pequeña Bells, el había robado el brillo de sus ojos, había robado la sonrisa tímida de los labios de su pequeña hija, de su frágil hija.

Con fuerza la enrolló entre sus fuertes brazos de padre y le susurró al oído una y otra ves la misma frase que había brotado de sus labios desde el primer dia.

-No volverá a lastimarte-

Y su pequeña niña solo asintió mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas.

Por que Charlie se había prometido devolverle el brillo a la mirada de su pequeña, su Bella y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

* * *

_Ultimamente me gusta participar en los retos!:) ojala les haya gustado.._

_ale._


End file.
